(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and to a method of manufacturing thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) display panel may be used as a circuit board for independently driving pixels in a liquid crystal display or an organic electro-luminescent (EL) display device. The thin film transistor array panel may include a scanning signal line or a gate line transmitting a scanning signal, an image signal line or a data line transmitting an image signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
In the operation of the thin film transistor array panel, the scanning signal and the data signal may be transmitted through the gate line and the data line, and the thin film transistor may control the data signal transmitted to the pixel electrode according to the scanning signal.
Here, the gate line and the data line may be made of a conductive material such as, for example, a metal. The pixel electrode may be made of a transparent conductive material such as, for example, indium tin oxide (ITO) or indium zinc oxide (IZO), and ITO and IZO may be used as an assistance layer to provide contact reliability when the gate line and the data line are connected to an external driving circuit.
When the color filter is formed in the thin film transistor array panel, it may be damaged in the process of forming a contact portion where the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor are connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.